


an ode

by seothsayers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Square: Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: Donghyuck clears his throat, strums at his lute and begins to sing.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	an ode

**Author's Note:**

> square: storytelling
> 
> this is just fluff sorry not sorry

Yangyang sneaks into the back of the tavern, waving his hand at the barkeep as he enters. He orders himself an ale, much needed after the day he’d had. He was almost late – it was just his luck that today of all days a group of bandits decided to ambush them on the road into Zorla. It had only taken one close call with Renjun’s fireball for them to scarper but by the time Yangyang escorted Mark and Renjun back to the academy and took his horse to the stables, the show had already begun. 

Yangyang takes the tankard from the barkeep and stands at the back of the crowd, leaning against a wooden beam as the audience claps and the next performer takes to the stage. 

Donghyuck is at home when he’s performing. There’s just something about his aura, the way he carries himself. He’s confident in all walks of life, but it radiates when he’s entertaining others. 

Tonight he looks exceptionally handsome. He’s got on a loose white shirt with billowing sleeves, his three golden necklaces hanging down in the V of his bare skin. He has on his favourite heels too – boots Yangyang had gotten him from a travelling merchant from Perrim. 

Donghyuck clears his throat, strums at his lute and begins to sing. 

It’s a tale as old as time – the prince goes to rescue a princess from some evil monstrosity – but it wouldn’t be a Donghyuck show if there wasn’t a twist. No-one comes to hear him sing tales they’ve heard dozens of times over – instead they listen as Donghyuck explains the ulterior motives of the wicked and corrupt prince, who wants to marry the princess to save his reputation. They cheer as the princess turns him down and gasp when they learn her girlfriend, who is most definitely not an evil monstrosity, but instead a water witch, curses him to live under a cloud of rain forevermore. 

As soon as the tale is told the audience are on their feet, calling out for more. No two stories are the same and Donghyuck manages to make every last one of them interesting. The late nights he spends pouring over his notebooks, penning words to page are clearly worth it. Donghyuck has such a way with words and it leaves Yangyang in awe every time. 

Donghyuck sings his way through three more songs: the romantic tale of the swamp witch and the tailor, a story about a baker who starts a cake business for the pixies that live at the bottom of his garden and a song about a handsome knight who brings home his husband a flute made of bone. 

Yangyang enjoys the final tale the most. Said flute hangs on the wall above their fireplace along with the assortment of other instruments Donghyuck has collected over the years. It had been a pain to bid for and left Yangyang with empty pockets for a little while but it had been worth it to see the excitement in Donghyuck’s eyes when he returned home and passed it over. 

Today’s gift isn’t as grand but he hopes Donghyuck will like it anyway. 

At the end of the performance, the audience cheers and Donghyuck gives a low bow. His eyes search the crowd until they meet Yangyang’s and he breaks into a smile. Yangyang watches as he hops off the stage and makes his way across the room. People stop him to talk and shower him with compliments and Donghyuck, eternally grateful, stops to thank each and every last one. 

By the time he gets to Yangyang’s side, there’s a faint sheen of sweat across his forehead and a flush on his cheeks. He still looks just as pretty though and Yangyang says as much before Donghyuck cups Yangyang’s cheek and pulls him close for a kiss. 

It’s not the quick peck Yangyang was expecting – Donghyuck kisses him like it has been an age since they last touched, but Yangyang can’t complain. He would live every day relishing in Donghyuck’s warmth if he could. 

When they part, the flush on Donghyuck’s cheeks are even pinker than before. “Not even a hello for your dear husband?” Yangyang jokes. 

“It’s been almost a month.” Donghyuck retorts. “I think that kiss was more than enough of a greeting.”

“I’ll give you that one.” Yangyang curls an arm around Donghyuck’s waist so their chests are pressed together and plants a gentle kiss on the lips. “Do you want a drink? I have plenty of extra gold to spend if you want to celebrate.”

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose. “Nah, I’m good. You can treat me another time. Let’s go home.” 

“As you wish.” Yangyang finishes the last of his drink and takes Donghyuck’s hand before they walk out into the night. 

…

“It feels so good to be back,” Yangyang says as they step through the door to their house. 

Yangyang had never pictured himself getting attached to any one place in particular – as someone who left home at a young age to spend years travelling at sea, he’d gotten used to not having a fixed place to call his own. The house he and Donghyuck shared was everything he could have ever dreamt of and more. Walking through the door after even a week away brought him comfort – the familiar smell, the paintings and the instruments on the walls, Donghyuck’s copious notebooks spread across every surface and Yangyang’s collection of weapons tucked away in the spare room. 

Yangyang strips himself of his armour and hangs it over the back of a chair. He scrubs himself clean – or as clean as he can, a trip to the bathhouse in the next day or so was definitely in order – so that Donghyuck can cuddle him without having to smell a week’s worth of grime on his skin. When he’s finished, he heads to their room where Donghyuck is waiting for him. 

Yangyang crawls onto the bed beside him and curls up against Donghyuck’s side. He throws an arm over Donghyuck’s waist and buried his face in Donghyuck’s neck. 

Home truly could be found where the heart is, and his heart lies with Donghyuck. 

“I missed you,” Yangyang says with a sigh. “I always do.”

Donghyuck’s hand comes up to card through Yangyang’s hair and his eyelids flutter shut almost instantly. “I missed you too.”

They lie in silence for a moment and Yangyang takes the time to breathe. Here he didn’t need to be constantly on guard or keeping track of every errand Mark and Renjun needed to run. Here, he was simply himself – husband to Donghyuck Lee. 

“Have you got your notebook ready?” Yangyang asks with a yawn. 

“Of course, but if you want to rest then you should. We can do this tomorrow.” Donghyuck says. 

“No, I don’t want to sleep just yet.” Yangyang says. After so long away, he wants to savour every last moment before he falls asleep. “I’ll start from the beginning.”

Yangyang talks and Donghyuck writes – he tells Donghyuck about the basilisk that nearly turned him to stone, and the swamp full of overgrown frogs and creatures lurking in the shadows. He talks about the strange ruins they’d stumbled across when they lost their way at night in the forest and the kind nymphs who had pointed them back on track. He tells Donghyuck about the bandits and Renjun’s spell and the scratching of the quill against paper halts as Donghyuck snorts, body racking gently with laughter. 

“Of course he did.” Donghyuck murmurs. “I can always count on Renjun for good story material.”

“I think that’s all,” Yangyang says with another yawn. He lifts his head and smiles at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck smiles back. 

“Thank you, my brave knight.” Donghyuck sets his quill back in its ink pot and his notebook beside it. He lies down next to Yangyang, close enough that their noses are touching. “I’m forever indebted to you.”

Yangyang huffs out a laugh. He lifts his hand to touch at Donghyuck’s hair. It curls around his face now. “It’s gotten long.” He says. “It looks nice like this.”

“Thank you.” Donghyuck says. He leans forward to steal a quick kiss. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Bathe.” Yangyang says and Donghyuck grins. “Then maybe we can go shopping. My treat.”

“If you insist.” Donghyuck says. 

Yangyang sits up suddenly. “Oh, I almost forgot!” He jumps out of bed and speeds down the hallway, rummaging through his bag to find the gift he had gotten Donghyuck. 

When he returns, Donghyuck is watching him with curious eyes. “For you,” Yangyang says, handing over the pouch. 

Donghyuck opens it up and pulls out a necklace. There’s a clear quartz pendant and inside is a single red rose petal. 

“There was a young girl selling them just north of Ordeon. Has a knack for finding pretty things, she said. She made the necklace herself.” Yangyang explains. 

“It’s perfect.” Donghyuck says. “Thank you. Help me put it on?”

He turns and Yangyang fastens the necklace’s leather ties into a knot. 

Donghyuck lies back down beside him, tangling their feet together. “You get me so many beautiful gifts.” He says quietly. “You know I cherish them all, right?”

“Of course.” Yangyang says. 

“One day, I’ll earn enough to buy _you_ whatever you want.” Donghyuck says. “A castle, a boat, you name it.”

“Why would I need a castle when you’ve already given me the greatest gift of all,” Yangyang begins, but he doesn’t get to finish because Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth with a groan. 

“Don’t you dare.” He threatens. 

“You!” It comes out muffled and Yangyang can’t help but laugh at the disgusted look on Donghyuck’s face. 

“Disgraceful.” Donghyuck says, burrowing closer. “Never change.”

Warm in Donghyuck's arms and with Donghyuck's fingers still carding through his hair, it doesn’t take long for sleep to take Yangyang. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
